Black Vow
by pan132
Summary: Running from your past isn't fun. but when you stop running and start hiding, that isn't always smart. When Kaoru, Misao, and Megumi attract the attention of the Battousai and his two most trusted friends, will they be able to keep hiding? will they even be able to run from them? AU
1. Chapter 1

Black Vow

Summary: Running isn't fun, especially when you've been doing it for Five or six years. Kaoru, Misao and Megumi are tired of running, so they decide to stop but just makes matters worse. What can Kenshin, or more commonly known as the Battousai, do to help them?

Chapter 1: Running, Running

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin, I am a poor poor girl who simply fantasizes about her favorite anime and manga characters! Besides this is my first Rurouni Kenshin story so be nice. (cowers in a small corner.)

Kaoru cursed as she cleaned the dishes. Misao knew how much Kaoru hated to clean dishes, the whole reason she made them eat on her cheap plates. Finishing the last plate Kaoru replayed her evening with Megumi and Misao. Megumi had learned about a group of demons who were getting ready to attack their small town. It wasn't fun always running but they needed to, better to run than become the personal whore of a demon. No one knew about the attack except for the healers, which was lucky since Megumi was one. It was information that would never be released to the citizens and if you didn't know a healer you would be as good as dead. A week, tops, until the demons attacked. Megumi was already packed, Misao was finishing her packing, Kaoru never unpacked. Something her father taught her when she started this life of running, never settle, always be ready to run. Kaoru walked into her bedroom and stared at her backpack, it had everything she needed, from clothes to money and her only weapon: her bokken. They were to leave early the next morning, a friend of Misao had given them his car, believing that the girls were going on vacation for the week. It broke Kaoru's heart to know that they were just escaping death while everyone else was thinking they would live to see the sun of the next day. 'It's for our own good.' she chanted in her head, 'It's for the best.'

* * *

Morning came slowly, 4:30 A.M and still no sun. "The sun doesn't start to rise until five, Misao." Megumi said as they packed their things into the car. Most of their stuff went with Megumi in the back seat, only a few bags went in the trunk. Misao sat in the passenger's seat while Kaoru was their driver. "Still, some sun wouldn't hurt." Misao was not a morning person, had they not reminded her of the attack she probably would have never gotten up. "Calm down Misao. When we reach another town I'll buy you a doughnut and some coffee." Misao lighten up a bit but she was still grumpy. Predictable. "You know, I miss our old life." Misao said, staring out her window, "Down by the beach and all." "We all do Misao." Megumi said softly, also remembering the old times, "We all do." Kaoru kept her mouth closed but also remembering her old life. Oh how Kaoru missed the sea, it's playful waves and fresh air. It use to be so peaceful, no demon attacks, no tax collectors, just happy lively people and the crisp ocean. Kaoru snapped out of her day dream, if she didn't focus on driving they would crash and then Kaoru would never hear the end of it. The highway was mainly empty except with the occasional car but other than that it was empty. Still anything could happen.

"You seem kinda spaced out." Megumi said over the light snores of Misao. "Yeah, just a little." You could never get away with lying to Megumi, she could see through any lie. "What's bothering you Kaoru?" Megumi asked softly, "Spacing out at all is bad for you. For someone who knows sword play you should know that." Kaoru smiled, "Yeah I know, it's just hard you know." her voice matched Megumi's, the pain was evident. "I don't know how much longer we can keep running from them." Megumi was quiet for a moment, "True, maybe instead of a small town," she paused, the idea itself was bad but it was perhaps their only option, "how about we go for a city?" "A city?" Cities were safe from attacks but only cause demons shared the cities with humans, if a demon were to molest a young woman no one would care, that was a problem for them but Kaoru considered what they could use to their advantage. The three were not weak, each held their own strength, Kaoru being the strongest, surely they could fend for themselves. "Sounds like a bad idea that will work." Kaoru said, "But would they find us there?" Megumi made a small noise, like a short chuckle, "I'm sure they checked the cities first, thinking that we would head there instead of fleeing to a small town." Kaoru rolled the idea around some more before finally agreeing. "How much money do we have?" Megumi began to search through their bags. "Let's see..." she counted their money carefully, including their loose change. "All together, we have...over eighteen grand." "I'm surprised you counted all of that." Kaoru chuckled, "Better safe than sorry." Kaoru nodded, "Well with eighteen grand we can get a two bedroom apartment and a couch." Kaoru said, "I want a room." Megumi giggled, "So do I." "Looks like Misao gets the couch." The two giggled as the sun finally started rising.

* * *

"So you two want to move to the city huh?" they stopped at a roadside diner for a small brunch. Megumi informed Misao of their idea, almost reluctantly. Misao was like a bratty little kid, if she didn't want to do something, she wouldn't and neither would anyone else. "We're tired of running, let's just settle in a city, at least in a city there would be more room and less gossip." "True." Misao put down her coffee and began to inhale her promised doughnut. "Plus it'd be much easier to make money in a city, Kaoru could run a dojo with you while I work at a hospital." Megumi said as she smeared her favorite jelly on her English muffin. "That would be nice actually." Kaoru said, some tension relived for some odd reason. "I haven't been in a dojo since I was forced to sell my dad's to Gohei. Having a dojo might get us back in shape again too." Kaoru ate her fried eggs with mild manners, considering this was their first healthy meal since they left, Kaoru felt like she needed to savor it. Misao smiled, "I guess it's not that bad of an idea but are you sure it will safe?" "Odd are a million in one. They must have checked the cities when we ran away. It would only be stupid to go where demons constantly attack than it would be to go when it's less hectic." Megumi stated, "If we went there long ago we'd get caught for sure but now," "Okay I get the picture." Misao interrupted, leaning back in her seat.

"Well, it would be nice to have a dojo again but I doubt we got that kind of money." "No worries." Kaoru said, "I have some old valuables that are just knick knacks now. We can sell them for a lot of money." Misao and Megumi glanced at each other, concerned. "Is that a good idea?" Misao asked, "Wasn't the reason you kept them cause.." "I kept them cause I knew one day we'd need the money. They don't have any sentimental value to me." Still concerned they agreed, those valuables were worth a lot and finding buyers for 'em wouldn't be hard at all. "Well, we do need the money. Maybe we should also try to sell our old clothes." Megumi said thoughtfully, "Misao was complaining that her shirts were too tight." Kaoru nodded, she grabbed a piece of toast and said, "I'm sure there are some of those donation like stores on the way." "Well, it's settled. But what city are we moving to?" Kaoru pulled out a small map from her purse. "The closest to us right now is... Seria." Kaoru looked at the two across from her, small bits of fear was clear in their eyes but it was only a suggestion. "But the Battousai lives there." Misao whispered, "Don't you remember the rumors?" "Of course but," Kaoru pulled out an article she had gotten from the gas station a few hours ago. "According to this article, it's one of the most safest cities on this planet. Battousai owns the city and he takes great care of his people. The only danger there is if you upset someone who works for Battousai." Megumi read the article, "She's right, it would be the perfect place to live." Misao muttered something but said, "Fine. We better pay and get going." Kaoru smiled and summoned their waitress. She happily gave them their bill and soon they were back in the car, with Misao and her box of doughnuts. "Did we really have to get two dozen doughnuts?" Megumi complained as Kaoru started the car. "I don't wanna hear about how bad these are for me!" Misao growled as Megumi glared at her. "Well then, you can share." Kaoru reached into the box and pulled out a sugar covered doughnut. "Hey!" Misao tried to swat the thieving hand but the Megumi's hand stole two chocolate glazed doughnuts. "You thieves!" They chuckled while Misao clutched her box, "No touchy my doughnuts!" They laughed, "Okay, we get it. They're _your_ donuts."

**Me:** Looky I got a new story coming out! My very first Rurouni Kenshin story!

**Kaoru:** Is Kenshin going to be in the next chapter?

**Me:** Good question, I honestly don't know. I didn't really plan this story like I did with My Secret Fantasy.

**Kaoru:** huh. How many chapters is this story then? MSF was 17 chapters...

**Me:** I don't know. Let's aim for...um...12 chapters if it looks like I need to make more then I will.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Fate's Sick Sense of Humor

Disclaimer: I told you already I didn't own Rurouni Kenshin didn't I?

Lawyer: You have to keep saying it.

Me: You know they say sharks are born swimming.

Lawyer: yeah and?

Me: Well, obviously you weren't.

Lawyer: -_-;

Me: What? (O_O)?

* * *

The sun shined brightly over Seria, as if it was being affectionate to the large city. The citizens were happy as can be, no one held the air of suspicion that the three were so sensitive to. "Wow." Misao said, finally releasing her box from its protective ward. Of course while she was admiring the scenery Kaoru and Megumi stole more doughnuts. "Hey didn't I say no touchy? Now back off!" Again they only laughed. "Eat them yourself then." Megumi teased, "Or we'll do it for you." Misao growled. "Alright keep an eye out for any apartments." Still guarding her box, Misao looked out her window. "I think that's one." Misao pointed toward an apartment complex it was decent sized and the prices for such apartments were normally reasonable. "Let's give it a shot." Kaoru pulled into the complex. "Okay," Kaoru parked, "Now watch me work my magic." Megumi and Misao glanced at each other, this time with interest. Kaoru was always dubbed as the deal maker. She knew how to get what she wanted when it came to deals on apartments, furniture, etc. and how she did it was just amazing. She would fiercely discuss every small detail and make sure everything was just right, it was something that she inherited from her mother and she lived up to it. The lady at the front desk was surprisingly able to keep up with Kaoru, she even seemed a bit excited to meet someone who was interested in every detail not matter how small. When they were given their keys, the woman gave them a map of the city and even highlighted popular places they should visit. "I'll never get tired of watching you Deal Maker." Misao laughed, "You're always serious." Kaoru playfully stuck out her tongue and unlocked their room.

It was nice, it already had a refrigerator and stove, the most high tech ones, a large flat screen T.V embedded into the wall, a pull-out couch bed, and a bed in both bedrooms. "Goodness!"Megumi exclaimed, "It's like a hotel!" "And I'm gonna love living here!" Misao laughed as she plopped onto the couch, "I never thought a couch could fell this good." "The beds are brand new Megumi!" Kaoru said as she check the beds, "It's like after previous owners leave they get new beds!" After they got their things into the room they explored it some more. They were happy to discover that the bathroom was big enough to have all three of them in it, so while Megumi put on her make up, Misao could brush her teeth while Kaoru showered. It was amazing, and even better was just how comfortable the shower was, it had a marble seat and a detachable shower head that changed the water pressure. Moving to the city really was their best idea yet. "Well," Megumi said, "We have the apartment, now what's next on our to do list?" Misao sat on the couch. "Well for right now, why not go grocery shopping?" Kaoru inspected the kitchen while she placed the cheap plates into the cabinets. "That's a great idea. It's almost four in the afternoon. We could have chicken and rice for dinner." Kaoru said, "If you want Megumi, I'll take Misao shopping or you could come too." "I'll stay." Megumi said, "I still need to put my stuff away." "Okay, c'mon Misao." Misao groaned but complied. "Can we sneak some cookies in here?" Misao whispered to Kaoru. "I'll burn them before you can even walk through the door with them!" Megumi whispered back, leaning over Misao's shoulder with a dark glare. "Uh..." "I'll keep her away from the bakery." Kaoru laughed, "See you later!"

* * *

"This is a big store!" Kaoru said as they pulled up. "What else is big here?" Misao grumbled, "I bet they have a really big bakery too..." Kaoru laughed, "I really don't want you and Megumi ruining our new apartment." Misao glared at Kaoru but she did agree. "So what do we need for our bird?" "Well you know what spices Megumi uses so why don't you go get those, I'll get the chicken and rice," Kaoru made a wicked smirk, "get a small bag of cookies and I'll buy a strawberry cake. Deal?" Misao merely nodded and rushed off to find the goods. 'She'll never change!' Kaoru thought ask she walked over to the meat section. 'Lots of choices..' Kaoru scanned the meat looking for the chicken breasts. "Perhaps I can be of assistance." said a playful male voice. Kaoru turned and saw a tall man.

He wasn't wearing the uniform she had seen the employees wore. He was wearing a white tee-shirt and worn blue jeans. His hair was sticking out in every direction. "Name's Sanosuke, call me Sano." "I'm Kaoru." she smiled "So what are you looking for?" "The chicken breasts." she said. His goofy grin widen, "Oh those, they are right by the full sized chickens." he laughed, "If I didn't know the store as well as I do I wouldn't find them either." Kaoru chuckled as he lead her to where the breasts were hidden. "So, what's the chicken for?" he asked. If Kaoru wasn't feeling so happy she would have called his interest in the chicken as a sneaky way to their dinner table. "My roommates and I just moved here so we were going to have a little dinner party to celebrate." Kaoru wondered if inviting Sano over for dinner would get a rise out of Megumi. "Roommates?" "Yes, we share an apartment. It's me, my friend Misao, and our friend Megumi." "Would this Misao be the girl raiding the cookie display?" Sano pointed to their right, sure enough there was the small woman tearing through the cookie display looking for their smallest packages. "Would you happen to know where the Milano cookie are?" Kaoru asked "I told her to find the smallest package of cookies they sell here but it looks like she's trying to avoid it." Sano laughed, "Sure but under one condition." Kaoru eyed him, so her suspicion was right. "You have to feed me dinner!" Kaoru laughed, "I don't see why not, but if Megumi tries to kill you don't blame me." Sano returned to his goofy grin, "Alright it's a deal." Sano took her to the bakery and found the Milano cookies. "She likes the milk chocolate ones." Kaoru said absently. "Here they are." Sano held up the bag, "So then when's dinner?"

* * *

Megumi was fishing for what pans and utensils she would need when she heard Kaoru and Misao come back. "Welcome ba..." Megumi turned to greet her friends and saw a third person with them. "Megumi, this is Sano. We invited him to dinner cause he helped us at the store." Misao loved to piss off Megumi, there was no way that she wasn't going to be involved with this! "Oh, hello." Megumi tried to smile kindly but his signature grin seemed to test her nerves. "So you're Megumi." he said, "Nice to meet ya." Sano helped Misao with the groceries while Megumi growled in Kaoru's ear, "He gets on my nerves once and _all_ of you will be _my_ dinner!" "So Sano, Since there's some time before dinner, do you think you can clue us in on how things are here?" Kaoru said, ignoring the death glare from Megumi. "Sure!" Megumi cooked while the three talked in the living room. Kaoru pulled out a map and had Sano explain everything he knew. He pointed out some of the restricted areas as well as the Battousai's private properties. "So what do you girls do for a living?" he asked once Misao and Kaoru were familiar with the map. "We don't have jobs yet." Kaoru stated, "Is that so? I can get you guys jobs, what can you do?"

"Well Megumi is a healer." Misao said. "Cool. The hospital needs some more nurses and doctors I'll see my friend after dinner so I can her some papers." he grinned, "And you two?" "I was a kendo instructor and Misao is a ninja of some sort." Sano leaned back in the couch, "I'll talk to Aoshi about that." Misao gave him a curious look. "Who Aoshi?" Sano grinned again. "Well you see, the Battousai has many people working for him and Aoshi takes care of those who teach a form of fighting. Something about how it keeps a balance of things is what they say whenever I ask about why they have to do it." he glanced at Kaoru, " so what style do you teach?" "Kamiya kasshin-ryu, my father invented it." "Sword that protects huh? I think Aoshi would be willing to let you have your own dojo instead of making you work with other masters. I may have to take you to see Aoshi, he might want to see your skill." Kaoru nodded her head, "Sounds fair." "Aoshi might also take interest in Misao too." he said, "He just lost one of his men so he may have a spot open too." Misao shivered at the thought of working with someone who worked for the Battousai but they needed money and this sounded like a job she couldn't get fired from. Sano seemed to catch her unease, "You only have to deal with Aoshi, Battousai gives his order to him and never speaks to his troops." Sano smiled, "So anything else you need?" Kaoru shook her head, dinner was ready. The spiced chicken and seasoned rice was delicious, and it was funny to watch Megumi correct Sano's manners. Dinner and a show. Misao and Kaoru tried their hardest to hide their amusement but the way Sano would secretly grin at them said they weren't doing a good job. By the time they all finished dinner it had become obvious that Sano was deeply interested in Megumi and was bound to visit them often. "Night ladies!" he said as Megumi tried to shove him out the door, Kaoru and Misao waved at him from behind the furious Megumi. "Night Sano! Come by again sometime!"

Me: I'm hungry...

Megumi: Why the hell must I put up with him so early! _

Me: Cause, I'm scared of Kaoru more than I am of you. Plain and simple.(^ U ^)

Megumi: :(

Kaoru: No you can't kill the writer Megumi!

Misao:Uh oh she's got Pan132! I'll get Sano!

Me: HEEEEEELLLLPPPPP!

This story is totally not planned therefore I have no clue what to do with it, I'm just making it up as I go.

Say hello to our first follower: crayontesla! Thanks for following us! (Jul 24)


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Club and The Redhead**

Disclaimer: If I owned Rurouni Kenshin I wouldn't be getting strangled by Megumi!By the way, Say hi to our second follower: SRAS9!(Jul 25) Now then, WHERE THE FUCK IS SANO?

After a week the three had settled in with ease. Sano's friend at the hospital eagerly accepted Megumi's application and soon Megumi was already considered the most professional doctor in Seria. Misao and Kaoru were given a dojo by Aoshi who told them that they were to both teach at the dojo, Kaoru would teach the Kamiya Kasshin-ryu and Misao would teach students how to use stealth and such as well as train his new recruits. It amazed them on how easy life was for them here in the city, so much more freedom than there would be in a small town. Best part, Seria had a beach about a mile or so from the main city. Their first trip to the beach was Saturday, they had gone with Sano and Aoshi. It was fun, and Aoshi seemed to enjoy watching Megumi and Sano fight. "Man this is the life!" Misao said while the three were eating ice cream from the local ice cream parlor. The old fashion style of the place made them feel like children, which made Misao a bit worse than she already was. "I'll say, this is the first time we could relax in a while ." Megumi said as she ate her caramel swirl. Misao had her usual vanilla with chocolate chunks, which made it taste like cookies and cream, while Kaoru settled for mint chocolate chip.

Kaoru smiled, "Sano wants to know if we want to go to the club tonight." Megumi made a sour expression at the sound of Sano's name but she did like going to clubs. "What time did he want to go?" Misao asked, "He said about eight o'clock." Kaoru glanced at Misao, "I believe he said that his friends were going too." "They better not be a bunch of idiots like him." Megumi muttered, "Well Aoshi is his friend and he's a a pretty normal guy so they all can't be bad." Misao reasoned, the minor affection for Aoshi was present in her voice. Kaoru and Megumi eyed Misao with mischief. "A little affectionate for Aoshi huh?" Kaoru said leaning over to Misao, "Yeah. Could it be little Misao has feelings for a certain man named Aoshi?" Megumi joined the teasing, her red stained lips curved into a playfully mean smirk. Misao blushed and glared at Megumi, "Oh shut up I know _you _like _Sano_!" Kaoru gasped with child innocence, "Megumi!" Megumi's playful smirk twisted into a dark glare, "I would never!" "You would too and you already are!" Misao spat like it was venom. Kaoru chuckled, "Hey we don't need to make a scene. Since we tend to take forever, why don't we go and look for some dresses right now and then go get ready. We know what happens when you make Sano wait." Still wearing their heated glares they nodded and followed Kaoru to the mall.

It was a large mall but the girls were too focused on finding the clothes store to get lost. Misao was so focused that she missed the Cinnabon, Godiva, and Carl's Jr. When the three found the store they were looking for they were surprised to see how cheap of a sale they were having on their dresses. The three searched for their dresses with one rule: Nothing that would wind up getting them attention from a man in the wrong way. Misao had for a pretty navy blue that almost went to her knees and matching heels. Megumi found a strapless black dress and a pair of ankle boots. Kaoru found a dark violet dress and heels. Together they had a total of two hundred dollars worth but it only cost them fifty bucks. Happy they had dresses the three returned to their apartment and began the slow agonizing process of getting ready. (Pan132: you can already tell I don't like this process. (-_-)

* * *

When Sano arrived at their apartment, he was grateful they were just finishing with their make up, excluding Kaoru who had stated that she didn't like make up cause it made her feel fake. Sano understood what she meant, make up was invented to make girls believe there was something wrong with their appearance which it only made worse. Make up caused some acne problems yet women continued to use it. Sano was certain Kaoru had many beliefs against some of woman's "necessitates" being how she was more boyish than her two friends. That was probably why he gave her a nickname, his nickname for Megumi was only just to get a rise out of her. "Well, Jou-chan," he said, "Why don't we wait in the car while the fox and ninja finish up." A string of insults came from Megumi and Misao as the two left for Sano's car. Sano merely laughed, "Yahiko is the only one who can make a decent insult." "What's the insult?" Kaoru asked, not entirely interested. "Rooster head." Kaoru stifled a giggle, it was a perfect insult for Sano.

"Hey Kaoru," he asked, something in his voice set her on edge, "Do you mind meeting a friend of mine? He was with Aoshi when I told him about you and Misao and he said he wanted to meet you personally." "Um, just me?" "Yeah, he said he was more interested in you. I told him I'd have to ask you." Sano felt her displeasure but he knew she would end up meeting his friend even if she said no. It just made him feel better asking than it did if he were to just shove her to his friend. "Well, I guess but when did he want to meet?" Sano kinda blushed and scratched his head, "Well when he heard that we were going to the club tonight he thought it would be best to meet there." Know Kaoru understood why she was on edge, they were going to meet no matter what. "Does he know what I look like?" Sano shook his head, "Nah, he just said he was going to be there, I think he's coming with Aoshi. If it helps I could tell you what to look out for." "Look out for?" "Whenever he's around trouble tends to follow, nothing big like rape, just little drunken baffles." Kaoru looked away, even small fights scared her at times. "What does he look like?" Sano felt fear spike in his gut, if she knew who he was, luckily Megumi and Misao entered the car at that moment. With them came a completely different topic that changed the atmosphere for the better. Sano kept from talking most of the drive, if he spoke too much something might slip then it would be his head.

* * *

Unlike most clubs where there would hardly be any room to move, this one was large enough to where you didn't bump into people constantly. The music wasn't as loud as the girls thought it would be, You could still hear it over the multiple conversations but you didn't have to yell at your partner or friends. "Here's our table." Sano said as he lead the trio to a booth, "Stay here and I'll get some drinks, what do you guys want?" Misao jumped, "Gimme a Zombie!" "No!" Kaoru and Megumi barked, "If he buys you a Zombie we will never look at you the same and neither would anyone else!" Misao growled but nodded her head. Kaoru smiled at Sano and said, "I'll have a Manzana verde." Megumi, after placing Misao between herself and Kaoru, said, " A Japanese Slipper please." the two glanced at Misao as she said, "I'll take a Tequila sunrise." Sano chuckled and left to order their drinks. "Seriously Misao, a Zombie?" Megumi said after Sano left, "Don't you remember what happened to you last time?" "I drank it all in on hit last time!" Misao grumbled, "Still you're bad enough as you are. What if Aoshi sees you like that?" "Aoshi is coming?" Misao almost looked thankful they had saved her. "Well duh! He's Sano's friend, it wouldn't surprise me if he shows up." Megumi whispered. Kaoru looked toward the front doors and saw Aoshi enter with a few people following him. "Speak of the devil! He's here!" A small eep escaped Misao as she straightened herself up. "And you claimed not to like him like that." Megumi teased. "Don't make me bring up Sano!" Misao threatened. Kaoru nudged the two and said, "Quit it! Sano just looked over here and started to laugh!" Never in Kaoru's life had she seen Megumi and Misao's faces turn red so quickly.

* * *

(O_0)

Sano laughed when he saw Megumi and Misao fighting, the two looked like five year-olds fighting over a toy. "They're at it again?" Aoshi asked when he glanced at the table where the three girl sat. "Yup," Sano snickered as he waited for the bartender to give him their drinks. Sano looked at his friend who seemed fascinated with Kaoru. "You gonna talk to her Kenshin?" Sano asked, already knowing the answer. "It would be rude of you not to introduce me to her." His violet eyes playfully scolded Sano's immature manners. "I'm a little worried about what she'll say, I highly doubt she hasn't heard of you." Kenshin smiled at Sano, "She has only heard of the Battousai, I can promise you that. I never had my picture taken so she won't know who I am as long as none of you call me by that name." Sano nodded, It was true no one knew what the Battousai looked like, With the exception of those who worked for him, so no one would recognize him. Perhaps Sano was just worrying for nothing, "Once I give them their drink why don't you two swing by the table? Since Megumi and Misao are at each others' necks it would best to take her away when they are a bit loosened up." The two nodded as Sano was given their drinks, "I'll see you two later on tonight then." and he left to give the girls their drinks. "Why are you interested in her Kenshin?" Aoshi asked, "Is there something about her?" "There's a lot about all three of them. I know you feel the same way about Misao as does Sano for Megumi." Aoshi smiled, "Yes there is something off about her. I can't tell what though." Kenshin nodded in agreement, "Neither can I but that's just what makes them interesting."

Me: Let go Megumi!

Megumi:No!

Sano: Spare her Megumi!

Kaoru: *Pulls Megumi's hair* Let Pan132 go!

Megumi: DX No!

Misao: * Bites Megumi * Let her go!

Megumi: Oww!

Me: I'M FREE! Oh shit I thought I was a goner!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Puzzle

Disclaimer: It's obvious I own nothing cause I hardly have the money to pay my medical bills.

Megumi: I hope you have lose an organ to pay for your bills! : (

Me: O_Q * Gulp * Um Say hi to our next followers artNpen and deliriou599.

Kaoru and Megumi blushed madly as Misao ended up somehow getting hold of a Zombie. The two hid from their friend as she acted worse than a normal drunk. Aoshi, seeing her odd behavior offered to take her away for the rest of the evening so she wouldn't end up in a stranger's bed. Megumi and Kaoru agreed with haste and hoped Misao wouldn't try to kill them tomorrow if they saw her tomorrow. It was after Aoshi left with Misao that a strange redhead came to the table.

"Kaoru this is my friend Kenshin." Kaoru blushed at the handsome man in front of her but she held out her hand, "Hi." Kenshin took her hand and smiled, "Hello, Miss. Kaoru, Sano has told me much about you." Kaoru slightly glared at Sano but before she could say anything Kenshin pulled her from her seat. "If you wouldn't mind, I would like to talk to you in private." Kenshin flashed an innocent smile, "Sano tends to butt in on my conversations so I would prefer to go somewhere else where he can't follow." Kaoru understood why Kenshin would want to talk to her away from Sano, he really did butt in when he wasn't suppose to, one of the many reasons he irritated Megumi. "Um okay.." Kaoru glanced at Megumi, who was already glaring at Sano. "I'll bring you back once we're done." he assured as he took Kaoru away from the suicidal Sano and murderess Megumi.

Kenshin took her upstairs to a private room. You could hear the faint sounds of the music still but other than that it was quiet. "Now then," Kenshin said as he locked the doors, "Miss. Kaoru." "If you don't mind, could you just call me Kaoru? Miss. Kaoru kinda bothers me when it doesn't come from a student." Kenshin smiled, "Very well. Kaoru, I understand that you moved here last week correct?" Kaoru gave him a nervous look, "Yes." "And I also heard that you teach a sword style that is used to protect." "Yes, my father invented it." "I see." he pulled out two chairs out of the closet, he set one in front of Kaoru and set the other a foot or two away from her seat. Kenshin sat in his seat and said, "Would you care to tell me why you moved here?"

Kaoru became nervous, she shook her head and said, "I'm afraid my friends and I promised we'd never tell anyone why we came here." Kenshin gave her a wicked smile, it was like they were playing good cop bad cop. "So the reason is a secret huh? I doubt Misao or Megumi could keep their mouths closed for long." "What?" Kenshin chuckled. "It was no accident that Misao got a hold of a zombie. Aoshi told Sano to give it to her while you and Megumi were in the bathroom." Kaoru was shocked, Aoshi would give Misao a drink that they feared so he could have an excuse to take her away. What if she is so drunk that she spills the beans? That wouldn't be good! "Sano is probably interrogating Megumi as we speak. And if I know Sano he will get the information he wants out of her." Kenshin leaned back and smiled, "Which is why you are separated from them. If we want to get information out of you, it would be easier to do so when the three of you aren't together." Kaoru felt her heart speed up.

"Please Kaoru," He pleaded, something he never thought he would have to do, "I need to know why, if it's a threat I can help you." Kaoru looked away. Something just wasn't right about Kenshin, even though she only knew him for forty-five minutes, something was off. "How can you help us?" she asked, "What can you possibly do to help us?" Kenshin hid his eyes under his bangs, "If I told you how, you might reject my proposal." Kenshin looked up, his violet eyes faded into flaming gold. Kaoru trembled, she may not have seen his gaze yet but she could feel it. She could feel his demands through his liquid flames yet they did not pose any threat. They only demanded she answer his question. "In order for you to understand our situation, you would need to piece it together own your own. I will tell you this much, the day we started running, my father was murdered." Kaoru stood, "May I please leave now?"

Kaoru walked to the door but was stopped by Kenshin's arm. For a man barely taller than she was he had immense strength. "Kaoru," he breathed onto her ear, "I'm only going to say this once, listen to me very carefully. I will play this game of jigsaw but you are going to have trust me with your life, as do Megumi and Misao with Sano and Aoshi. You're in my territory now and I acknowledge every threat to it. Also, I never give up what belongs to me." He smiled, "Megumi will be wanting to leave too. Go to your apartment and lock your door. Sano will make sure you get there safely. Around midnight, Aoshi will bring back Misao." He unlocked the door and whispered, "Remember, I never give up what is mine."

The ride back to their apartment was long, awkward silence filled Sano's car. Sano did get something out of Megumi, it was obvious since her perfect mascara was smeared a bit. Kaoru bit the inside of her cheek. What happened to their perfect life? Had they become threats to the Battousai? And what about Kenshin? Kaoru knew there was something off about him, she felt like he wasn't what he shows himself to be. Was there something missing? Something none of them were expecting? So many questions, no one willing to answer them at this time. Who knew what Megumi and Kaoru were going to have to face when Misao gets home. Misao's mouth goes on a blabber spree when she's drunk, what if she slips up and tells Aoshi everything about them?

Hopefully they could run away from the city like they did to their small town but those words Kenshin said, more like whispered, promised that if they left he would find them and he would bring them back. What could they do? "There you two go." Sano said as he pulled up to their apartment. He didn't park, he just pulled up and st there as the two climbed the stairs to their apartment. When he was certain they were safe he drove away.

Megumi remained quiet until Kaoru brought her a wet towel to clean her face with. "We don't have anymore of your cleansing wipes." she said, "What happened with you two?" Megumi sighed but said, "He asked why we moved here. I tried to make up an excuse that we didn't like living in small towns but he saw right through it. I told him it was none of his business and he agreed but said it was the Battousai's business and he demanded to know." "I had a feeling it was about the Battousai." Kaoru stated, "Kenshin was asking me the same thing. I told him that if he wanted to know then he would have to figure it out himself." Kaoru glanced at Megumi and continued, "He told me he would play this game of jigsaw but we must trust them with our lives. He also said something like, he never gives up what was his." Kaoru shivered as she sensed Megumi's horror.

"Kaoru, only one man here says that." Kaoru stared at Megumi as she just pieced together a portion of their puzzle, "Battousai says that. This is his territory, it is a quote he always say and it's famous throughout the world." "Are you saying Kenshin is...Battousai?" Kaoru stared in disbelief, how was this possible? "Sano did say something about Kenshin and the Battousai but when I asked about it he flipped the question. I think is was something like Kenshin knows the Battousai better than anyone." Kaoru placed her head on her hands, "Oh god! What's next?" "I wonder how Misao is doing." "We'll know around midnight." Kaoru groaned, "Aoshi will drop her off." Megumi leaned back and placed her right hand over her eyes, "We are so screwed."

Me: There you all suffered! Are you happy now Megumi?

Megumi: A little. U_U

Misao:Why did I have to get drunk? DX

Kaoru: Compared to how you already are, it's an improvement.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: A Reason To Run But A Desire To Stay

Disclaimer: I am a poor American girl, of course I don't own Rurouni Kenshin. And I better hurry up and write before Megumi comes back! By the way, Say hi to our newest follower: dreamerxofxroses.

Kenshin waited in his library for Sano and Aoshi. If Kaoru was going to be difficult then surely Megumi and Misao would be too. Kenshin stared out the large window, dark clouds hovering over the city. _His_ city. His eyes glinted with possession, this was _his_ city and he guarded it well. Whether Kaoru liked it or not he would get his answers and she would trust him. She already gave him a clue, a start to their game but it wasn't enough. There was much he needed to know and Kaoru must be doing her best to hide her past. Kenshin watched the gloomy clouds as he thought about the feisty woman. There was a temper hidden in those blue eyes, if he kept her locked in that room any long he probably would have seen it for himself.

"Must you keep staring out that window Kenshin?" Sano teased as he and Aoshi entered, "Talk about rude." Kenshin smiled and turned toward his two close friends. "How was it?" Sano blushed and smiled sheepishly. Aoshi smirked and said, "His was the funniest." Kenshin raised a brow and placed his gaze on the wolf demon. "Megumi really didn't want to answer and for about twenty minutes she was treating me like she was going to be kill me." Sano lifted his shirt to show the growing bruises where Megumi hit him. Kenshin barely held back a snicker, "Did you get anything out of her other than your guaranteed death?" Sano playfully glared at the deadly demon he had served for centuries, "She only said this, they have been running since Kaoru's fifteenth birthday. Kaoru told me that she was turning twenty in about three months."

Kenshin glanced at Aoshi, the question didn't need to be asked again. "Misao was a bit more cooperative. She said that they came from a small town called Eyon. The three have known each other since birth which is why they are still together." Kenshin nodded his head, "Is that all?" "She mentioned something about a demon family chasing them but she refused to go into much detail than that." Sano placed his hands on the back of his head, his signature lay-back pose. "Sano, tomorrow I want you get them out of their apartment, bring them here. Aoshi send Beshimi with him just in case he may need help." Aoshi nodded his head, "Aoshi start researching this town Eyon. I want to know everything there is about it." Kenshin turned toward the window again and said, "Kaoru said that the day they started running was the day her father murdered." he sighed and said, "Have Tae ready the guest bedrooms, if they aren't settled into this mansion by tomorrow evening I will be the one killing people. Understood?" After the wolf and mage left Kenshin stared out the window again. "So her father was murdered on her fifteen birthday. That was when they started running. And they've been running for five years."

* * *

Kaoru listened as Megumi and Misao argued about their decision to move to the city. Or more specifically to Seria. Kaoru really wanted to smash her fist into the walls but whacking her friends' heads would have to do for now. "Hey!" Misao snapped, rubbing the soreness. "Biting each other's heads off isn't going to change anything and you know it." Kaoru sat next to her friends and continued, "There is nothing we can do to change our situation. If we leave Kenshin will send people out to find us and that is more than running from you-know-who! We're stuck here." Kaoru sighed and said in a less threatening tone, "We have been running for almost six years. The only ones who know of our problems are ourselves and "them". Don't you think maybe we should just do what is stupid and let Kenshin and his group in our hell?" Megumi bowed her head, Misao looked pained, "If we do, what do we get out of it?" "Would you rather suffer like this or let someone else worry for you?" Kaoru reasoned as she got up again, "It's late we should go to sleep. We have to open our dojo tomorrow and Megumi has to work at six in the morning." The two in the living room only tiredly went to bed, hoping that tomorrow would an easy day.

* * *

Kaoru was surprised that her students were getting along so well. Each one managed to pass her fitness tests and already were getting familiar with the bokken. By closing time, most of her student left happy and satisfied the rest left exhausted but still happy. Misao watched Kaoru the whole time and felt a smile tug at her lips, 'When was the last time Kaoru seemed so happy like that?' Misao thought to herself as her friend waved farewell to her students, 'It really has been such a long time hasn't it?' Misao felt guilt well in her throat. "Hey Misao," Kaoru said as she closed the dojo, "Why don't we go out for dinner tonight when Megumi gets off?" Misao smiled, "Sure!" Misao threw her previous thoughts out the window.

They walked back to the apartment only to see Sano waiting by his car. "Sano?" Kaoru said when they walked up to his car, "What are doing here?" Sano gave them a forced smile and said, "I was told to pick you two up and get you settled in Kenshin's mansion." "Wait what!?" Misao glared at Sano. "Why do we need to go to Kenshin's mansion?" Kaoru asked. Sano sighed, "Kenshin demanded that I bring you there, he hardly gives a reason but I'm certain that it has something to do with your pasts now please get in the car. We already checked out your apartment." Sano opened the backseat door for them. They glanced at each other and entered the car. Once they were seated, Sano revved up the car and began to drive toward Kenshin's private property. The mansion was hidden at the back of the large city, in the forest life that roamed. "When does Megumi get off?" Sano asked as they hit the dirt road. "At four." Kaoru said as she and Misao gazed out the window. "When we get there I'll drop you two off with Tae, by the time I get back to the city it'll be four or four-twenty." Misao finally looked at Sano and asked,

"Who's Tae?" His response was neutral, "She's the head maid at the mansion. She'll show you guys to your rooms." When they pulled up to the Edwardian style-like mansion Sano turned toward the duo and said, "Don't let Aoshi or Kenshin bully you into doing whatever they want okay? Oh, If they try to use Tae's rules against you let me know. She only made those rules for them." The three smiled and laughed. "Thanks for the warning!"

Kaoru and Misao watched Sano drive down the dirt road toward Seria. They turned toward the large mansion, it was decorated with wild flowers like roses and jasmine. Most of the plant life was tended to but there was a handful of plants that grew wild and untamed. "Remember what we said last night?" Misao asked, "About letting someone else worry for us?" Kaoru glanced at Misao and nodded, "Yeah." Misao bowed her head and said, "I think you might be right," Before Kaoru could say anything a woman, about her mid thirties, came out of the Mansion doors and smiled whole heartily "Welcome Kaoru and Misao." She greeted, "My name is Tae." They smiled, "Nice to meet you Tae." Tae bowed and said, "My master is away at the moment with Aoshi so I am to guide you through the house." She gave the two a once over and offered, "If you want you could have a light meal, you two seem hungry." Misao perked at the prospect of food and Kaoru felt her stomach eagerly agreed. "That sound nice." Tae snapped her fingers and two young maids appeared. "Take them to the dining room, I will fetch their food."

Me: * Sigh * Man I tried to make this a long chapter, I feel ashamed of myself.

Misao: Don't worry you can always try again!

Me: Wait where is Megumi?

Kaoru: I don't know, last I saw her she on the computer looking up how to make poisonous acid...

All: (O_O)

Me: That's not good!

Sano: * Outside of my apartment * Gahhhh! Someone help me!

Kaoru: Uh oh!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Scars

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin.

Kaoru: If you did I'm sure Megumi wouldn't be so damn homicidal!

Misao: Oh shit she almost got me!

Me: Aw crap! By the way we've just been favorited by Otaku-ka-ren

Kaoru opened her closet and saw that none of her clothes were there. 'Where the hell?' Tae must have read her mind or something because she entered the room with a few bags and said, "When Lord Kenshin saw your wardrobe he threw it out and sent some of the maids to get you more." Tae reached into one of the bags and pulled out a light blue sun dress, "He will be returning in a half an hour and he insists that you wear this to dinner." Tae set the dress on the bed, "I will fetch you when it's time for dinner so please don't wander, you might get lost." Tae gave Kaoru a smile before leaving her alone again. 'A new wardrobe?' Kaoru walked over to the five bags full of dresses. "What made them think I was the type to prance about in sun dresses?" Kaoru pulled out all the dress that were now hers. "

I'm never going to hear the end of this. Misao and Megumi are so going to get a laugh out of this" 'I hope Sano and Aoshi changed their wardrobe too!' Kaoru thought with vain hope as she put away the colorful clothes. Once she finished she wandered over to large window that over looked the gardens. She watched as the setting sun gave an orange light to the normal green setting. It was a moment of the day that Kaoru always favored since childhood. She remembered how her mother would take her to the public garden of Eyon and tell her old wives tales. When her mother passed her father would take her, Misao, and Megumi to the beach and sing about the mysteries of the sea. Back then, it felt good to be alive. It felt good to see the beginning and end of every day, oh how Kaoru missed her youth. "Miss Kaoru?" It wasn't Tae, the voice was very young and shy. "Miss Tae sent me to give you some tea." The girl wheeled in a cart that had a steaming pot of tea, some pastries and three cups. "Miss Misao and Miss Megumi will be joining you." Kaoru smiled, at least she wouldn't have to be alone. "Thank you." The girl smiled shyly and left. Kaoru walked to the cart and picked up a brownie, it was chocolatey heaven.

"Starting without us?" Misao said with a laughing Megumi following her, "How rude of you!" Kaoru smirked and said, "Says the woman who refuses to share her doughnuts!" Misao glared at Kaoru but said nothing. Since neither Kaoru nor Misao knew how to properly pour the tea Megumi served them the tea and snacks. "I can't believe you still remember everything your mom taught you about being a lady." Misao commented as Megumi elegantly poured the tea. "I guess all those early morning lesson really worked." Megumi agreed. Sadness slowly filled the room as the three remembered their past. Kaoru made a small chuckle, "I remember when Misao's father got mad at her for chasing away some boys who were bullying her turtle." Megumi snickered at the memory, "Oh yes I remember. She threatened to hack off their balls and force 'em to eat them." "Hey!" she glared, "No one was allowed to pick on my baby!" She chomped on a piece of crumb cake. "Right." Kaoru smiled. "Remember when Kaoru beat you during the tournament?" Megumi asked, "You spent a whole month training and she beat you without breaking a sweat." "Her problem was that she kept missing practice because she was too busy trying to get a boyfriend." Kaoru chuckled. "I was having hormone problems okay?"

Misao glared at the two but suddenly their playful atmosphere reversed. "Do you think we should tell them?" Megumi asked, "Tell them why we're running." Kaoru nodded her head and said, "It would only be right. It's not like we're at fault." "We could have saved them." Misao muttered, "They told us to run." Kaoru said, "They wanted us safe which was why they sacrificed themselves for us." "Still we could have helped fight." "No, Kaoru's right." Megumi said, "They wanted us to leave as quickly as possible." "I understand you didn't want to leave your only mom and dad but they wanted you to live." Kaoru reasoned. "I lost my father to them and Megumi lost her father and older brothers too remember?" Misao sulked a bit but agreed, "Yes, I know but I can't shake the feeling that we could have helped them." Kaoru smiled and said, "Maybe now we could have, but back then? Five or six years ago we were still inexperienced in combat, with the exception of Megumi. We would have died." "I guess." Misao sulked again but suddenly perked, "Did you get new clothes too?"

Kaoru blushed and looked away. "So they did it to you as well." Megumi said walking over Kaoru's closet. "And let's see what monstrosity they're trying to get you in." She pulled out the blue dress Kaoru was to wear to dinner. "A sun dress?" "Sun dress_es._" Kaoru corrected, "What did they get you two?" Misao grumbled but said, "I got a bunch of kimonos!" "I have Chinese dresses." Megumi said placing her hand on her overly red face, "The worst part is that they're kind of small on me." Kaoru smiled, "I suppose they're trying to make us suffer?" "Aoshi probably isn't, he just isn't the type of guy to pull these kind of jokes." Misao said, "It's either Kenshin of Sano or both." "I believe both." Kaoru said, "Otherwise why would Kenshin insist I wear that dress to dinner tonight?" Misao and Megumi broke out laughing, "I think our worst nightmare has just attracted the world's worst nightmare."

* * *

Kaoru was dragged by Tae toward the large dining room where _only_ she and Kenshin would be eating. Kind of the reason Tae had to drag her there: it would only be them and no one else. "Please Miss Kaoru," Tae said, "Lord Kenshin doesn't like to wait." Kaoru only growled but obeyed. When they arrived to the dining room, Kenshin was leaning against the doors' frame with a smile. "I see she put up a fight." he said to Tae, "I'll take her from here Tae. Sano needs some herb tea to drown out the pain Megumi inflicted upon him on their way here." Tae laughed and bowed, "Yes sir." The whole time Kaoru only glared at Kenshin. "Kaoru," he said after Tae left them, "You have a very beautiful face, if you keep making that glare it will freeze like that." Kaoru made a threatening growl but Kenshin merely ignored it and wrapped his arm around her waist. "Dinner is waiting for us." he said very matter-of-fact, "Don't resist me, Kaoru." Kaoru stuck her tongue out at him and said, "Oh like I would resist an ass like you!" Kenshin laughed as he pulled out her chair, "Ah, things will never grow boring between us." Kaoru scowled even more. 'I hate him!'

Me: Okay! We finally managed to capture Megumi!

Kaoru: Now what do we do with her?

Misao: I don't know but let's lock her up and make sure she can't get a hold of anything dangerous.

Me: Good idea! * walks over to where Megumi should be * Uh oh.

Kaoru: What?

Me: Where'd Megumi go?

Kaoru and Misao: (O.O)

Oh deliriou599, I did read your comment but I'm already on chapter 11 and I'm far too lazy to go back and fix every last chapter so what you suggested about the dialogue will only be in chapter 11 and chapter 12 (If I decide to do a chapter 12.)


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7: The Truth_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin. And if you're wondering, yes we found Megumi but we're busy fixing Sano so I have to be quick with this chapter. _

_(-_-;)_

Dinner was extravagant. There was wonderfully cook steak, glazed with some delicious sauce. The potatoes were fried but there was no grease on them. The grilled bread was fantastic, the flavors felt like they were exploding in your mouth. Altogether, dinner was just surprise after surprise! Kaoru hardly realized that throughout dinner Kenshin was watching her reactions. Kenshin smiled as he watched her enjoy the food, taking in her every expression and memorizing them. Dessert was a frozen chocolate covered cappuccino crunch cake. Who told Kenshin that she love chocolate? "Kaoru?" Kenshin asked as their plates were taken away, "I need to talk to you." "About?" "I believe have a piece of our puzzle." he said, almost like a declaration. "oh do you?" she asked, "And just what would that be?"

He stood and smiled, "Your father was murdered on your fifteenth birthday right?" Kaoru frozen, how did he know it was her birthday that started this. "Is that it?" she asked. Fear was evident in her voice but her posture remained strong. "I believe you are running from a demon family are you not?" Kaoru's eyes widen. "Who..?!" "Misao, when she was drunk." Kaoru looked away and bit her lip. "Who would this family be?" he asked, "I'm beyond certain that I know who they are." "If I recall," she said, "the family line was call the Yukishiro."

"Yukishiro?" he echoed, "As in Tomoe and Enishi Yukishiro?" Kaoru nodded her head. "What interest do they have for you and your friends?" "I'm not quite sure. Neither do they. But I do recall that when Tomoe often visited my father and I she'd stare at me funny." "Stare at you funny? How so?" "It was like a jealous glare but with sadness also. I don't recall it very well." Kaoru looked up at the roof and said, "I do remember that when she would play with me when I was very young she treated me almost like I was a doll." "And Enishi?" "He kept to himself most of the time, he'd sit in near-by trees and watch us. If Megumi or Misao came by both would act aggressive toward them. I never understood why but since they never were violent I didn't feel bothered by it." Kenshin walked over to her and held out his hand, "Let's continue this chat outside." Kaoru rose from her seat and followed him to the balcony doors. "Can you tell me what happened that day?" he asked as he lead her toward the stone chairs. "Everything?" Kenshin nodded his head and said, "I need to what is important, I'll piece together the little details later." Kaoru sighed, " Alright."

( This is told through Kaoru's POV)

It started the day before my birthday. My father had all of us seated in the living room of our house. It was myself, Father, Misao, her parents, Megumi, her father, and two older brothers. Father talked about all of us leaving Eyon because the Yukishiro were starting to become a threat. They agreed that it would be safe to leave and it was decided to leave after my birthday party the next day.

But the next day, Megumi, Misao and I were playing outside when Father came out and handed us several bags and told us to run away without them. Being the children we were we cried and asked why we must leave without them and all Father told us was that someone needed to hold them off. It was that moment Father told me to never to settle down in one place, to always move. Finally, Father gave Megumi his keys to our second car. He told her to take us as far from Eyon as she could. She nodded and took us away from Eyon.

Ever since then, we kept moving from small town to small town trying to hide from the Yukishiro. We normally left a town when demons were preparing to attack them. Since Megumi is trained to be a healer she would get the word about attacks unlike the regular public. We feared to stay for two reasons, the demon attacks could be the Yukishiro or we would become personal whores for the demons. We'd leave a week before the attacks and set out for another small town. But this time we decided that we were tired of going to small towns and decided to move to a city. We considered the risks of living here, being the fact Seria is owned by the most feared demon of all and we accepted it. We never thought that we would have to tell anyone about our past nor did we think the Battousai would even bother us.

(End of Kaoru's story)

Kaoru didn't know how she managed not to cry as she told Kenshin what happened all those years ago. Her heart ached as the wound that refused to heal opened again as if it were new. "I find very odd that Tomoe would take such an interest in you and your friends." Kenshin said, "The Yukishiro normally stay away from humans." Kenshin gave Kaoru a considering glance and asked, "Would you happen to have demon blood in you Kaoru?" Kaoru glared at him, "Of course not!" Kenshin smiled lazily at her, "Perhaps you do have demon blood in you Kaoru, either you don't know it or..." He leaned toward her and breathed against her ear, "you just don't want to tell me." He nipped at her earlobe and whispered, "It's getting late, Go back to your room and get some sleep." He stood and continued, "Tomorrow I'll be leaving for a meeting and will not be back until late noon. Feel free to explore the mansion if you wish. I'll have Tae set up breakfast for you and your friends." Kenshin kissed her forehead and lead her back into the mansion. Tae was waiting patiently for them. "Take her back to her room." He said before leaving for his own room.

Me: Ugh, Are we finished turning you into a mummy?

Sano: Shut up! XP

Kaoru: I think I wanna go to sleep. (-o-)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Pieces of The Past

Disclaimer: Me no own Rurouni Kenshin. U no steal my plot though! That I own!

Kaoru hummed to herself as she skipped her way to the kitchen. After confessing her secret to Kenshin Kaoru felt like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders. She felt like the little kid she use to be. When she entered the kitchen she saw her two friends waiting for her. "Morning!" Misao chirped, "How'd dinner go last night?" Kaoru stuck her tongue out and said, "I told him about what happened that day and he said he didn't understand why they were so interested in me." Megumi nodded her head, "I figured he wouldn't. If I must be honest, no one really understood why Tomoe seemed to favor you as much as she did." Misao glared and sulked, "I really hated her, she acted like we were no one and Enishi did what he could to keep us away from Kaoru." Megumi nodded her head and began to play with her hair. "I always wonder," Kaoru said as she began to eat an omelet Tae made, "Why were they so hostile to you?" Misao gave Megumi a glance, Megumi sighed and stopped messing with her hair. "Well, It's hard to explain." "Kenshin comes back some time after lunch," Kaoru said, "We got time." Misao took a sip of her coffee and said, "You see, Tomoe was always fascinated with you and that bothered us a lot." "Why?"

Megumi sighed and said, "Because, there is a fine line between fascinated and obsessed. Every time we saw her with you, there would always be some sort of glint in her eyes that made us feel like she was trying to show that you belong to her." Misao interrupt Megumi, "One day we confronted her about it. At first she denied it but," Kaoru raised her brow in confusion, "But what?" Megumi picked up where Misao left off. "She started talking about how cute you were, the more she spoke about you the more freaked out we were getting. It was then that we realized she never toed the line of obsessed, she was beyond obsessed. She said you were the little sister she always wanted and she would do whatever it took to make you her's."

Kaoru gasped, "That's why Enishi would try to run us off when we came to see you. Whatever Tomoe wanted she would get." Misao said. "But why me? Kenshin said the the Yukishiro never liked humans." Misao bowed her head while Megumi looked away. "We have a theory but we can't prove it. Like I said no one really understood why she wanted you as much as she did." "What is it?" Before Megumi could answer Tae appeared, "Are you all done?" Everyone nodded. "Lord Kenshin asked that you explore the Mansion some more for the time being." she said as she picked their plates. "Why?" Misao asked, "He said he wanted you to become more familiar with the building. Beware of Yahiko, he's very cranky around this time. If he starts to annoy you tell him you'll tell Tsubame he's being mean and he'll leave you be." Once Tae left Megumi stood up and said, "Well there really isn't much to do other than look around." Kaoru followed Megumi. "Walking around is the best exercise we're gonna get while we're here." Misao followed them as Megumi lead them down the hall.

* * *

They wander through the mansion for over two hours and most of that time was used for arguments between Megumi and Misao. "We aren't lost!" Megumi barked. "How would you know? We've been going around in circles!" Misao growled. "We're not going in circles Misao," Kaoru said ending the duo's eighth fight, "See the painting of Seria right up there? That's the painting that hangs right above the dining room I had dinner in last night." They looked up at the painting. "Oh" they said as Kaoru snickered. "Let's go see it then!" Misao said, ignoring Megumi's growl. Kaoru poked her head into the large room, thankful that it was empty she signaled Misao and Megumi to follow her. "Wow, It's huge!" Misao said as she tipped-toed her way in. "I would love to have dinner here." Megumi walked over to the grand fireplace and said, "There are carving on this. Looks like it tells some sort of story." Misao and Kaoru walked over to the fireplace. "I think it's about the Battousai's life." "Well duh you idiots!" said an irritated voice.

The trio turned and saw a young boy, about 11 years old, with hair almost like Sano only his wasn't sticking out in every direction. "Who are you?" Misao asked rudely. "I'm Yahiko. Who are you idiots?" Kaoru narrowed her eyes and said, "Ah, you're the one Tae warned us about." Yahiko flinched and said, "Are you gonna tell me who you are or not ugly!?" "What did you just call me?!" Kaoru barked. "I called you ugly, Ugly!" "Why you..!" Kaoru tried to get to Yahiko but was stopped by Megumi. "It's not wise to provoke Kaoru like that. I guess we have no choice but to tell Tsubame about how mean you're being to us." Yahiko's eyes widen, "You wouldn't!" "Would too!" Misao challenged. Yahiko gritted his teeth but said nothing. "Of course there is a way to persuade us into overlooking this for the time being." Yahiko looked at them with bitter hate, "And that is?" "Entertain us." Megumi narrowed her eyes threateningly, "Or we'll find Tsubame. Your choice."

Me: Well that's chapter 8!

Kaoru: What did I miss?

Misao: Nothing important. I think...

Kaoru: That means I missed something important!

Me: Onto the next chapter!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Ummmm...

When Kenshin returned he, as well as Sano and Aoshi, noticed that everyone was giggling. "What is so funny?" Sano asked, realization struck Sano almost immediately after he asked. "Where are the girls and Yahiko?" Kenshin and Aoshi eyed him with curiosity. "They're in Kaoru's room." Tae giggled, "Don't knock on the door or you won't see Yahiko." Sano's eyes grew wide. "Sano?" Kenshin asked, "What's wrong?" "We may never look at Yahiko the same again." he said as he rushed toward Kaoru's room.

Laughter emitted from the room. Sano knew why they were laughing but he didn't share his knowledge with Aoshi and Kenshin. When Sano opened the door they saw Kaoru, Megumi, and Misao red from laughing and Yahiko, wearing one of Megumi's Chinese dresses, red from embarrassment. "So this is why you were in a hurry to find Yahiko." Aoshi said as Sano remained astonished. Kenshin laughed and shook his head. "Yahiko," he said, "Get out of that dress and go back to your room." Yahiko nodded his head and darted for the bathroom so he could change. Kenshin gazed upon the three women and said, "if it wasn't so funny to see you torment him like that I would have force you to apologize to him." he scolded. The three only smiled innocently. "Kaoru," Kenshin said, "I need to talk to you privately." Kaoru looked at Misao and Megumi, both held pleading eyes that screamed stay with us. "Or we could invite Megumi and Misao along." he sighed. The trio jumped up and readily agreed.

Kenshin lead them to his meeting room. The air of the room spoke of power and control. If they still didn't believe that sweet and calm Kenshin was really the Battousai this room would have convinced them. "This is where I meet with all of my officers." Kenshin stated absently, "We've conquered multiple cities and two large countries, thus making us very powerful and wealthy. This room is where we planned everything that got us what we have." his eyes lost their calmness and were exploding with tints of gold. "For several months now, we've been planning to conquer Coryn, which just so happens to be the Yukishiro's territory." Kenshin lazily gazed at Kaoru, his wild flower would not like his proposal but it's not like she had much of a choice. "Why are you telling us this?" Kaoru asked, she was afraid but she refused to show it. His eyes faded ever so slowly into the burning gold as he spoke. "Kaoru, we demons live by a code and according to the code I get to make you my bride," he smirked at their gasps, "or I could hand you over to Tomoe." "But she's not a demon Battousai!" Misao barked rudely, "She can't be held to this code." He smiled and said, "Yes she can." Kenshin walked over to one of the chairs and pulled out a book that was hidden underneath it's seat. "You see, I have discovered something about her family." He opened the book and showed them the family tree. "Her mother was a mermaid." he leaned lazily against the long table and continued, "Despite what humans say, mermaids are a type of demon and since her father was a human that make her a half breed." Kaoru felt tears well in her eyes, how could she be a half mermaid? Why didn't her father tell her about this? Megumi glanced worriedly at her. She leaned toward her and place her arm around Kaoru. "You made her upset Battousai." Megumi said darkly, "If you'll excuse us." Megumi pulled Kaoru and Misao out of the meeting room and back to Kaoru's room. "Kaoru?" Misao asked quietly, "Are you okay?"

Kaoru shook her head and asked without looking at them, "Was that your theory?" she sobbed, "That I was a half breed?" Megumi and Misao exchanged glances and nodded their heads. "We'll leave you be." Megumi sighed. Kaoru only stood there as the two left. Tears bubbled rapidly down her cheeks, she gritted her teeth to keep from voicing her pain. Kaoru slowly walked toward her bed and curled up into a tight ball. Megumi often scolded Kaoru for doing this because being so tightly curled like this would never allow her muscles the freedom to move properly whenever she uncurled herself. Kaoru didn't care, not like she could stop herself from doing it anyways. It was like some sort of instinct that demanded she do it. Kaoru shoved one of the many overly stuffed pillows into her face, quieting her sobs somewhat. She heard the door open, close, and lock. She curled tighter.

"Kaoru," his voice said, it sounded possessive and gentle. "Go away." she moaned. He didn't leave, he simply picked her up bridal style and laid her in his lap. "I won't leave you." he said when she tried to push herself off. "I'm sorry for making you cry Kaoru, but would you rather live clueless of your true heritage?" She shook her head a said, "No, but I don't understand why no one told me." Kenshin sighed and said, "I heard that when mermaids died their bodies remain in their youth, forever young in death. There have been rumors about Tomoe for many years but one caught my attention. An old maid who recently passed told me that Tomoe loves mermaids. However, since full blooded mermaids are difficult to find and catch she collects half breeds and locks them away in her castle. She keeps them as toys and when they die she turns them in to dolls." Kenshin gave her a sadden glance and continued, "Most families give her their half breed children, others refuse and are eventually murdered. My guess is that she tried to take you from your father after your mother passed and he refused. The Takanis and Makimachis were suppose to be your protectors, Megumi was to heal you whenever you were hurt and Misao was to guard you." He lowered his eyes, "but things didn't go as your father planned."

Kenshin pressed a light kiss on her forehead and whispered into her ear, " I won't lie, I do want you for myself Kaoru. I would appreciate it if you would consider my proposal of marriage." Kaoru stiffened a bit then asked, "Why would you want me?" Because she was so independent and boyish most men she was interested in could only see her as a friend others were too scared of her. "You're different. I have no interest in feminine type women, they bore me and quite frankly annoy me and my men. I prefer a strong woman." He smiled and stroked her cheek affectionately. Kenshin pulled Kaoru closer and said, "I love you Kaoru. I understand that we barely know each other but for demons that doesn't matter at all." Kaoru cuddled closer to him, she wasn't sure if it was smart to trust him like this but for now she didn't care.

Me: Holy shit I'm soooooo running out of ideas!

Misao: Maybe you're still sick from that wannabe Mexican food you had yesterday...

Me: That was almost the worst food coma I've ever had, the only time I had a food coma worst than that is when I visit my cousin Gloria.

Kaoru: Oh yeah you're already half asleep by the time you finish eating and she keeps giving you more even when you're full.

Me: No one is prepared for Gloria's food comas! Ah well, enough about food, although I am hungry and thirsty, let's get going onto chapter 10. ^V^


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Kidnapping

Kaoru watched the morning birds sing about as she tried to forget about her sleeping with Kenshin/Battousai. Kaoru was a virgin so her experience wasn't entirely comfortable. In the morning when she woke up he had plainly told her that they were soul bound and that he would be leaving for the day. No matter how hard she tried, his pervert smirk still sent shivers down her spine. Kaoru felt a blush surface as she made several attempts to erase last night's and this morning's events from her mind. 'I'm such an idiot!' she chanted in her head as she entered the gardens with hope that the fresh air would help out.

She wandered the gardens until she found a stone bench hidden by the bright red roses behind some hedges. She took a seat and played with the roses and leaves. She heard rustling from the roses behind her and turned. "Hello Kaoru-chan." _**She**_ said with obsessed affection.

* * *

Megumi searched everywhere for Kaoru but could not find her. "Did you find Kaoru?" Misao asked as she, Aoshi and Sano were eating breakfast. "No, the only place I haven't checked is the gardens." Megumi said, worried about the her dear friend. "I'm sure she's out there, you know she loves flowers." Misao said as she shoved more fried egg slices into her mouth. Aoshi seemed a bit tense and said, "I'll go out there and look for her. Stay here." He walked out of the room and went to the gardens. It was there he felt a disturbance in the usual peaceful wildlife. He followed it, whatever it was it was there recently, like ten-fifteen minutes ago. He followed it to the rose bushes hidden at the end of the gardens. All he saw was a drop of blood on the concrete and a flowing river of blood on the steams of three roses. He felt alarm well up but he carefully examined the blood. The drop and river were from two different people but both were female. He knew for a fact that the blood couldn't belong to any of the maids or Megumi and Misao because hardly anyone ventured to Battousai's roses. That only left one woman in question: Kaoru. Aoshi stood with haste, he needed to get back to the mansion and order Battousai back.

When he returned Megumi was waiting anxiously. "Did you find her Aoshi?" she asked. He shook his head and said, "She has been kidnapped." Absolute fear filled her eyes. Tears welled up and fell without grace. "Ki..Kidnapped!?" Megumi didn't dare ask by who, she knew way too well who took her beloved Kaoru. "I can't identify who's blood is also out there but it's female which most likely means it was Tomoe or some female assistant." He walked past her, "I need to contact Battousai, alarm Sano and Misao for me please." Was all he said. Megumi rushed to find Sano and Misao.

Misao was with Sano in the large living room when Megumi walked in. Her eyes were becoming red from crying so much. Her appearance startled them. "What happened Megumi?" Misao asked as she and Sano left the firm couch and made their way to her side. "Kaoru...She.. someone kidnapped Kaoru!" A gasp came from Misao, "Tomoe?" She asked fearing she was right. "I don't know, who ever did it though they were female so most likely." Sano stared at Megumi, stunned, "How do you know?" "Aoshi said. There's blood on the roses outside." Sano perked, "Which means we can definitely track them. Let's get to Aoshi, by now Battousai should know and is coming back. There's little we can do until Battousai returns."

* * *

Kaoru woke up to utter darkness. Her memory was still fogged and all she could comprehend was that her wrists were bound together as well as her ankles. 'Where am I?' she thought, 'This place doesn't feel like Kenshin's mansion,' She heard footsteps, someone was wearing heels. "You're awake." She said, "Silly girl." Kaoru tensed at the sound of Tomoe's voice, her memory finally returning leaving Kaoru shivering with fear. "T..Tomoe?!" Kaoru still couldn't see past the darkness but she could hear Tomoe walking toward her. "My pretty Kaoru-chan," Kaoru heard the obsessed affection in her voice. "I've been waiting for years to have you and now you're all mine." The light came on and Kaoru was blinded by the sudden brightness. "That dress is cute but not made for a mermaid like you." Tomoe said, her back to Kaoru, "Let's see.." Tomoe opened a closet door a began to pull out multiple dresses. Lolita dresses to be exact. "Which one, which one?" She said as she held one dress up after another. She continued to do so until she found a black dress. "Oh this is perfect." She squeaked, "Time to play dress up!" Kaoru's eyes widen, 'Oh SHIT!'

* * *

When Kenshin returned his eyes were pure gold. Kaoru was missing, taken by Tomoe most likely. There was going to be hell to pay once he got his hands on that bitch. Kenshin walked into the meeting room where Aoshi and Sano waited. "Tell me." he ordered. Aoshi spoke first, "It was Tomoe who took her, no doubt about that. Enishi killed some of the maids who had witnessed them, only one is alive, barely." Sano took his cue, "My pack has already set out to find Tomoe's hideout using the blood spilled on the rose. They said they found a house just outside of Seria, a few miles into Agen, that has Tomoe's scent all over it." Sano flashed a cocky grin, "I've been waiting months to change back to my wolf form." "I'm dying to have some blood." Aoshi said. Kenshin grinned, how long had it been since he felt the deliciousness of killing? Months, almost a year. That's far too long for him.

Me: Omg my brain is dying here!

Megumi: maybe that's cause you're up at 2:02 in the damn morning writing this when you should be asleep.

Me: Creativity knows no time! or something like that...

Misao: You really should go to sleep, you have school coming up next week.

Me: Yeah I know, fuck where the hell did summer go?

Kaoru: when you grow up summer goes by pretty fast.

Me: BUT I DON'T WANNA GROW UP!

Sano: It's okay, we'll always be here for you.

Me: That makes me feel a bit better...


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Saving Kaoru

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Kaoru felt like dying from embarrassment. Here she was playing tea party with insane Tomoe while wearing a black Lolita dress. Tomoe fussed with everything to make sure it was all perfect, the dress, Kaoru's hair, the tea, the table, anything. It was like she was playing dolls with Kaoru, only Kaoru was the doll. Tomoe's smile was manic it was creepier than the Cheshire Cat's grin. It was demonic and unforgiving but with bitter sweetness. Tomoe also keep laughing funny, like a crazy happy person. Even her eyes grew wide insanity. Was this really all cause of Kaoru? Was Tomoe like this because Kaoru ran away?

"I'm so glad that we had this tea uninterrupted." Tomoe said as she got up from the table, "It's been so long since we were together." Kaoru felt the need to glare at Tomoe. "Your father never approved of me, that bastard tried to keep us apart." Tomoe turned to a window that was near her. "Had he just gave you to me he would have still been alive. The dumb old man."

Kaoru growled at Tomoe.

"How dare you insult my father!"

Tomoe only chuckled. "You don't seem to understand your situation do you Kaoru-chan? You're mine now." Tomoe turned to Kaoru, her facial expression was frightening, "You're not your father's, not Misao's and Megumi's, and definitely not Battousai's. You are _**Mine**_." Her smile turned into some form of a smirk as she said, "You and Battousai started a bond but have yet to complete it. I can still break it and bond you to me."

"But..that's a black vow!" Kaoru growled.

"Exactly, all of my mermaids were once my lovers, all were bonded to me through black vows." Tomoe smiled lovingly, "Of course they all were against it and fought hard to get away but even so, I loved them all and kept their remains after Enishi killed them."

"So you murdered them?!"

"Enishi gets annoyed with their efforts to escape and he kills them." Tomoe walked over Kaoru and placed her hand under Kaoru's chin, "But you're not going to leave me again right?"

* * *

Kenshin followed Sano and his pack as they led him to the house Tomoe was hiding. Kenshin felt his sword call to him, it knew there would blood spilled and it displayed its eagerness. He placed his hand lovingly on the sword, he grinned evilly. Oh how he would enjoy killing Tomoe slowly for taking _**his**_ Kaoru. There was no mistake, Kaoru was his and Tomoe, being a witch, knew that. 'What a suicidal bitch.' he thought as he felt for Kaoru. Their bond may not have been completed but he still could feel her. She was fearful, Tomoe was doing something to her that was making her scared. The more he felt the more he longed for a bloodbath. Kenshin glanced at the moon, it was a full moon which meant that witches were at their most strongest. It also meant Mermaids would be at their most vulnerable since they mate at this time. Kenshin needed to get to Kaoru soon or he would lose her and then his magic would go mad with desire, unstoppable desire to to kill.

* * *

Enishi sat outside the house, he wouldn't let Battousai get near his dear sister. No he wouldn't not even if it meant his life. Once Tomoe finished her black vow they would leave and return to Coryn, leaving only the faint scent of black magic in the air. Enishi smiled, Kaoru had be Tomoe's obsession since they first met her, and even now he knew Tomoe had not changed her affection for the feisty half breed. Kaoru was strong she would survive longer than other mermaids, that was why Tomoe fell for her. 'Soon,' he thought to himself, 'Soon Tomoe will be happy.' Enishi relaxed for a moment until he felt them, the ones he was waiting for.

He saw the wolves first, then the Vampire, and finally the legendary dragon, Battousai.

"So you did come." he said, "I'm afraid I can't let you pass Battousai." Enishi unsheathed his sword. Battousai only smirked darkly.

"Do you really think you can stop me?"

"I'll die trying." he said with a cruel smirk, "But luck is on my side tonight, I'm certain of that."

Battousai unsheathed his blade, its eagerness to kill sang through the blade and through Battousai. His smirk grew wider, not with humor but with blood lust.

* * *

Tomoe threw Kaoru into the wall. The force badly hurt Kaoru, forcing her to cry in pain.

'Shit!' she cursed mentally as Tomoe grabbed her neck and held her up.

"I searched for you for five FUCKING years! I'm not letting you go Kaoru!" Tomoe started to choking Kaoru, her carefully painted nails tearing Kaoru's skin slightly.

"You're...a...bitch!" Kaoru managed to say as she kicked Tomoe in the gut. She cringed and let Kaoru go. Falling with a thud Kaoru cursed loudly and darted for the door.

"No you don't!" Tomoe grabbed Kaoru's long hair and tugged it back, "Your ass isn't going anywhere!"

Tears formed from the pain but Kaoru glared at Tomoe and shoved her foot into Tomoe's face.

"Get the fuck away from me!" Kaoru dashed toward the door again, this time managing to leave the room.

"Get back here!"

Kaoru didn't dare turn, she just slammed the door and locked it with the keys that hung next it. Tomoe banged on the door harshly and started yelling and screaming.

"Don't go! I can't live without you!" Her voiced screeched loudly enough for Enishi to hear.

More concerned of his sister, Enishi left for the room that Tomoe was in. Battousai followed.

"Tomoe?!" he shouted, he saw Kaoru holding back the door. When she saw him she gasped, her eyes searching for some weapon to defend herself with.

"You Bitch!" He yelled as he attempted to catch Kaoru.

She threw a vase at his face blinding him temporarily. He cursed and lunged himself at her.

"Don't you dare kill her Enishi!" They heard Tomoe say from the room, "Lock her up and kill the Battousai!"

Enishi's glare darken but he obeyed his beloved sister. He lunged after her again, seeing as she crawled into a corner by mistake. Unable to escape, Kaoru curled up in a ball waiting for impact. But that never came, for Battousai had just arrived. Blood was everywhere, his sword drenched in the brilliant red. Enishi's head was severed from his neck.

"Are you alright?" He asked, "Neither of them hurt you did they?"

Kaoru only shook her head and jumped slightly as Tomoe started to fiercely bang on the door, sobs and screeching echoed the house.

"You killed Enishi! You bastards!" she sobbed violently.

Battousai looked down at Kaoru and said, "Get out of the house, go to Sano and leave with his pack. Aoshi and I will handle this." Kaoru nodded and rushed to her friend. Sano embraced her.

"Don't worry Jou-chan, you're safe now." he said.

"What about Megumi and Misao?" she asked and he motioned for her to climb onto his back.

"Safe at the mansion, Megumi is almost hysterical."

Kaoru smiled, at least her friends were safe. Oh how grateful she was that Tomoe didn't harm them. Sano ensured her that Battousai would kill Tomoe for her crimes, Kaoru and her friends would forever be safe. Kaoru smiled as she thought about her future without ever worrying about Tomoe and Enishi, that future she would share with not just Megumi and Misao but with Kenshin/Battousai. How long had it been since she felt this excited to see another morning? As Sano carried her through the forests of Agen Kaoru finally felt free.

Me: We just finished chapter 11! Yippee!

Kaoru: We're almost finished! Now we just got to do the epilogue!

Misao: I'm gonna miss writing this story! It was so much fun!

Me: Yeah it was, I'm gonna miss writing it too.


	12. Chapter 12

Epilogue

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin.

Kaoru sat in the gardens with Misao and Megumi, enjoying her tea while Misao played Peak-A-Boo with Kenji. He giggled and squealed, occasionally squeak with laughter as he would tear Misao's hands away from her face.

"He so adorable." Megumi said as she sipped her herbal tea, her belly showing slightly.

Kaoru smiled, "He's only adorable during the day, at night he refuses to let Kenshin or I sleep." she gave her son a small piece of chicken, "Still, I'm glad we decided to have a child."

"Yeah, and we go another on the way right Megumi?" Misao perked, "I bet Sano's going to get a kick out this once you really big."

Kaoru laughed and said, "True, once the baby is more developed you're going to be using him as a bed."

Megumi laughed and threw back her hair, "Well, I'll be enjoying that."

They laughed and continued their lunch with the small redhead infant.

* * *

Kenshin watched his wife as she cradled Kenji, how rare it was for Kenji to fall asleep before them. Normally he was up, crying, forcing the couple to play with him until he wanted to sleep. Once Kaoru set the child in his crib Kenshin took his place beside her as they watched their infant sleep soundly.

"Why don't you take Kenji to the beach tomorrow?" Kenshin suggested as they crawled into bed, "I'm sure he'll enjoy it."

Kaoru smiled lovingly at her husband and said, "I think he would too."

Me: Aw we're done with the story!

Sano: I'm not gonna die if Megumi uses me as a human pillow, will I?

Me: Uh, I don't know. I'm only 15 how the hell would I know?

Misao: By now kids would have already had sex. A few already had kids.

Me: Well I'm not a whore okay? My ass is still a virgin!

Megumi: Wow, first time I heard a kid say that.

Kaoru: Wait, if you're still a virgin then how did you write those Kyokai no Rinne lemons?x

Me: Two ways. One, a girl I knew when I was like 6 taught me about sex ( she was two years younger than me.). Two, my mom had a very detailed picture book of the different ways to have sex. It was actual photographs too so everything was in color.

Misao: Amazing...

Me: Hey! I heard that sarcasm in you're voice! * Mad Panda Face *


End file.
